


A Legal Proof of Love

by supergayjo



Series: Jemily cute OS [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Headcanon, Jemily - Freeform, Love, Marriage Proposal, No Lesbians Die, Useless Lesbians, stan jemily, what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: "The first time I saw you, I knew you were special"OrJJ finally gets the courage to ask the woman she loves to spend the rest of her life with her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Jemily cute OS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	A Legal Proof of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a cute OS. I hope you're all doing well, and I hope you'll like this OS :) Once again, english isn't my first language and I'm a useless lesbian that does a lot of typos. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“I wish all cases could end like this” said JJ, on the flight back to DC. They had apprehended the suspect and saved 3 children from getting killed. No one got hurt and the abductor was in custody. 

“You and me both” said Emily, as she sat down next to her girlfriend, patting her leg. 

They had been dating for two years now and they were happier than ever. Henry and Michael liked Emily, and Will had a new girlfriend who was adorable, even though she was significantly younger than him. 

It took them a few months before actually coming out to their team, even though everyone knew about them. Reid had been the first one to find out, which obviously made Garcia furious. But everyone was happy for them. JJ and Emily deserved to be happy after everything they had been through. 

When they landed everyone went back to the headquarters to get their stuff before going home to their families. On the elevator, Emily looked at her girlfriend, something was different about her. She moved her head to get a closer look at her. 

“When did you have time to do your makeup?”

Emily sweared she saw panic in the young woman’s eyes for a split second. 

“On the plane, I didn’t want to look too tired for when I see Henry and Michael later”

“Do you really think I’m gonna buy that excuse? They’re your kids, they don’t care about makeup and _you_ don’t care about makeup, you’ve got a perfect skin”

JJ got saved by the bell, literally. The elevator had stopped to their floor. JJ got out first, trying to avoid Emily’s suspicious look. That woman could read through her at all time, she was a real lie detector. 

JJ got into her old office, nobody used it anymore, it was the perfect hiding spot. She opened the last drawer under her desk and put something in her pocket. 

She checked her shirt for any stains and put on her favorite blazer. She tucked her hair behind her right ear. She wanted everything to be perfect. Only one thing was missing. After she discovered the story behind the necklace her sister had given her, she wasn’t capable of wearing it anymore, so she asked her mom if she could check Roslyn’s jewellery box, and found one of her favorite necklaces, it was a snowflake. Roslyn always loved snow, so it was perfect. She needed her sister for what she was about to do. She put on the necklace, closing her eyes for a second. The only thing she could hear was her sister’s voice saying “go for it”. She was always here to make her do things she was scared about. It was thanks to her she got rid of her fear to speak in public, which is the reason she got her first job at the FBI. 

She finally opened her eyes, and got out of the office. 

“Hey, could everyone come in the conference room?” Asked JJ. 

Emily was the last one coming in the room. No one knew what was about to happen. JJ grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, guiding her to the center of the room. 

“So..” She was nervous. More nervous that she had ever been in her life, and god knows she had been in really stressful situations. This time was different. She wasn’t agent Jareau, FBI, she was Jennifer Jareau, about to do something she had been waiting for a long time. 

Emily tilted her head, trying to read JJ’s eyes. She had a feeling about what was gonna happen, but she wasn’t sure. 

“We met here. The first time I saw you, I knew you were special. I didn’t know why. Honestly I was blind. But already then, I liked spending time with you, and once again, I didn’t know why but it was always different than when I would spend time with Reid for exemple. We shared a special bond, which I thought was friendship. Then when Will cheated on me, it actually didn’t hurt that much, and that’s when I realized that I might have settle for him, because it was easier. I had always pictured this life : two kids and a husband. It was what my parents were expecting for me, it was what society expected of me. But I met you and my vision of my future suddenly was different. I didn’t want to settle just because it would be easier to explain to other people. I wanted to be with you, I wanted a future with you. I want a future with you. I want the whole package. I want to be able to tell the world that I’m crazy about you, that I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. I want you. And I want a legal proof of our love.”

Emily frowned as she looked at her.

“Okay no please forget that last sentence this is the least romantic thing I could have said”. 

JJ took a deep breath, and got down on one knee. Penelope gasped and put both of her hands on her mouth. Reid smiled, he was the only one that knew what JJ had planned. Rossi looked at both women with a paternal gaze. 

As for Emily, she kept looking at JJ, without saying a thing, trying to picture that moment, so that she could remember it for the rest of her life. 

JJ reached for the black velvet box in her pocket, revealing a small but beautiful silver ring. 

“So…I spend so many hours trying to figure out what to say to show my love to you, and all I could come up with was these six words. Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?” 

Tears were rolling of Emily’s face. She was in shock. 

“You know you’re supposed to answer, right?” Said JJ, chuckling. 

Emily started shaking her head frenetically “Yes, yes of course”. 

JJ took her hand and delicately put the ring on her finger before locking lips with her - now - fiancée. Both of them were crying, they were overwhelmed, they felt like they were floating, in euphoria. 

Everyone started clapping and whistling. Penelope took off her glasses to wipe her tears and joined the two women in a hug. 

“Please please tell me I’m a bridesmaid” she said, taking JJ by her shoulder. 

“Penelope Garcia, will you be my maid of honor?” Asked JJ

“Of course I will, I’ll plan both of your bachelorette party oh my god this is gonna be so much fun, I already have so many ideas” answered Penelope before hugging her best friend.

“You know what? I think I have what we need to celebrate in my office, let me go get it” said Rossi before leaving the room. 

Emily followed him, she had something to ask him. 

“Rossi?”

“Yes?” He was holding a bottle of very expensive scotch. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything”

“You know my father has never been in my life, and I’m fine with that. I was never really close to my mother, so the only family I have is this team. And I was wondering…I mean I don’t even know yet when the wedding’s gonna take place so it’s just…Would you agree to walk me down the aisle? I totally get it if you don’t want to, but-“

Rossi put his hand on Emily’s arm “Prentiss stop, of course I will, it would be an honor”

“Really?”

“Like you said, we’re family” Rossi hugged the brunette “now let’s go back, I believe your fiancée is waiting for you”. 

She got out of the office to see JJ looking at her, smiling. She couldn’t believe it was real. 

JJ put her arm around her fiancée’s shoulders and said “let’s celebrate, future Mrs Jareau”

“Let’s celebrate future Mrs Prentiss”. Both of them smiled before joining the group, still cheering for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it, please let me know by leaving comments/kudos, it helps a lot to motivate me to keep writing, and the comments are also a great way for me to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> Stay home, stay safe xx
> 
> Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
